The Bonds That Tie
by Beausaur
Summary: The Story takes place right when Kensei shows up in the Winter War. Shuuhei Sees him and all his memorys come rushing back, and he realizes he is in love with Kensei, but the white haired man loves to play with him. Please Review,This is my first yaoi


The Bonds That Tie

Shuuhei lay on the ground utterly defeated. All hope was lost. He was covered in ruble, captain Tosen was murdered, and captain Komomura was passed out. He could faintly make out the soft cries of Kazeshini yelling at him to get up and brush the ruble off and get back in the fight. But Shuuhei could not; he had no strength to move at all.

In the midst of all the chaos something magical happened, a miracle appeared. He looked to his side to see a group of heroes, the former members of Gotei elite. His eyes shot wide because in the group stood the face of his savior, the white haired man, the one who he bears the mark of; the 69. This man was his reason for becoming a Soul Reaper.

Kazeshini couldn't help but snicker " _ohhhh you like him. I can see it in your face, the memories of meeting the intriguing toned man are returning. Admit it you've been waiting to see him again since the day he left, you just can't wait to held in his muscular arms" _ Kazeshini echoed in his Head

Kazeshini was always such a pain in the ass, always messing with his emotions

Shuuhei Sighed still looking at the Ex Captain in his sexy physic

" Kazeshini why must you always mess with my feelings, you know I've been in love with the man since the moment I saw him flash his 69 tattoo on his abs, I thought this day would never come" uttered a calm Shuhei

Shuuhei saw the captain engage in battle he watched slowly as he watched mesmerized by his toned abs showing straight through the purple wife beater.

Kazeshini spoke up again

"_Shuuhei you've have fallen so far, you can't dig your way out, that man is probably stubbornly straight he would never change for you, he remembers you as a whiney ass kid crying in the middle of a field. He dosent love you!" shouted Kazeshini _

" have I told you how much I hate you. You never want me to be happy all you think about is war and bloodshed; I follow the path with the least blood. So I beg you please be gone Kazeshini." Cried Shuehi

Everything in Shuuhei's mind finaly went blank. Shuhei saw the captain defeated it was to much to bare. Shuuhei cried, he did not want to lose him again; he had lost him once he wasn't willing to lose him again. Shuhei felt the tears stream down his face as he passed out into oblivion.

Shuhei awoke to the sound of being yelled at, he opened his eyes to see the white haired man over top of him.

"Stop Crying! Get up, you're lucky you're alive. Be happy and smile damn it" shouted Kensei

Shuhei looked up not saying any thing

….

" Kid it's you, you've grown I haven't seen you in almost 110 years," said Kensei

"Ya its been a while hasent it, ive waited ever day hoping I would see you again, you're my hero." Said Shuuhei

Kensei Grinned

" Nice tattoo you got there kiddo, get up damn it" said Kensei

" Im not a Kid anymore. And I can't get up my legs won't move…..i wear this tattoo for you captain" said Shuuhei

"Kid your still a kid to me you always will be…. I will have to carry you now wont I" he grinned again " im fucking flattered kid in fact im honored, but don't get your hopes up I might disappoint you,"

Shuhei blushed slightly, Kensei pretended not to know

Kensei Kneeled doww and picked Shuhei up in his arms

" Yes captain, its too late ive already gotten my hopes up to high sir" said Shuhei

Shuhei nuzzled into Kensei's muscular arms feeling the warm embrace. Kensei started walking back to the senkaimon .

" Then your in for a rough ride kid, and the name is Kensei brat" said Kensei

" I can handle it Kensei, ive been through enough in my life you're the least of my worries" said Shuhei

Kensei only gave his signature grin; Kensei swung Shuhei over his back and ran through the senkaimon. They emerged on the other side in the soul society.

Kensei knew exactly where to go he strolled over along the paths to the Squad 9 barracks. He felt Shuhei's head pressing into the back of his neck, he felt the warm breath panting on his neck.

Shuhei breathed in Kensei's scent. He smelled of musk and earth. It was enticing. They didn't speak for the rest of the walk.

They arrived at the barracks

"Were here kiddo you need to rest your wounded, we will take you ever to squad four tomorrow"

Shuhei blushed bright red

" Yes Kensei" said Shuhei

Kensei and Shuhei walked to the Lieutenants quarters. They walked into the room. It was nice it had a kitched a bed and a living room. Kensei grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He laid Shuehei down in the bed and tucked him in

Kensei Kissed Shuhei's forehead.

"Good night Kiddo, get some rest we got some catching up to do tomorrow"

Shuhei Kissed Kensei on the Nose

"Good night Ken-Sama"

Kensei left the bed room the moon just coming up. He made a bed and stripped down. He stroked his cock soft at first feeling every vein every sense, this felt good to him very good, he continued stroking faster than faster, thinking hot sexy thoughts of the Raven Haired Shingami. He caught the pre cum sliding it over the shaft. He felt the ectasy in him emerge. He felt ever ripple. He moaned softly. At the last moment before he came he realized he did like the kid, but no he wouldn't tell the kid, he was going to tease him, he loved to tease

Kensei finaly came in hot sticky ribbons of white all over his body his abs and his felt the earth shattering orgasms rock his body He panted wildly into the night until finaly he had passed out from exhaustion.

Today was the start of an amazing new journey,


End file.
